


Into Me

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter and lunch between Atobe and Kikumaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Me

"Nya! I'm la~ate!" Kikumau hopped out his front door, while still in the process of putting on a jacket.

At much the same hour, Atobe Keigo concluded what he decided would be last game at the street courts for the day (undeserving wenches) and walk to a nearby restaurant.

Collision, fate decided, was imminent.

Coming around a corner really can be a hazardous thing, as one can never be sure if an exuberant bundle of red-head was barreling blind around the same concrete curve.

Kikumaru yelped at the impact, aware only that he had hit someone and knocked them down. The apologies started pouring almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I was late for a meeting with a friend, and I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at my watch, and I was still hurrying because I had t-," he cut off his words as he recognized the accident victim. His bright, violet eyes seemed to darken as they narrowed dangerously, before exploding into action. "Hyoutei?!?"

Atobe glared up at him from the sidewalk, almost comical, with an expression that seemed more typical of a spoiled house cat stuck out in the rain. He scoffed, and grabbed the edge of Kikumaru's jacket, pulling himself up and using the same momentum to pull Kikumaru off balance.

He let go suddenly, sending Kikumaru stumbling back a few steps, before finally landing on the ground.

"Atobe," he corrected the other boy with a haughty flip of his hair. "Try to remember things like names, Seigaku."

Kikumaru wondered for a moment how successful an attempt to bite Atobe's ankle would be, but concluded that he'd most likely taste horrible and, thus, decided against it. Besides, there was no telling what he might catch if he tried something like that.

Atobe dusted his clothes off, then gave Kikumaru a look, a mixed expression of "Oh, you're still there?" and "I touched it?" He sighed and pointed down. "While you're down there, will you at least pick up my things?"

Kikumaru grabbed his own backpack and jumped to his feet. "Your things?!? You just pushed me down!"

"You fell on your own."

"Only because you pulled me!"

"You said I pushed you." Atobe grinned as Kikumaru's face twisted at the logic. "Besides, it's your fault I dropped them. You ran into me."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Make up for it then. Pick my things up."

"No!" Kikumaru swung his foot at the bag, intending to throw it farther away, preferably into the street or at least the damp gutter. He misjudged the weight, however, and it landed instead at Atobe's feet.

"Thank you." Atobe bent down with a deliberate grace and pulled his bag up over his shoulder. "Now move."

Kikumaru flushed red as another explosion of temper approached.

"So I can get to my restaurant."

"I am getting so sick of..."

"Fine. Come to lunch with me then."

"But I'm late to-!"

His words were cut off again, this time out of shock more than anger.

Atobe had grabbed Kikumaru's face and stared at him. Into him. His deep blue eyes affixed and strangling out the protests.

"Come to lunch." Damn, he loved his ability to control. It was rare that he didn't get anything and everything he wanted.

He'd just found what he wanted today, and damned if he wasn't going to get it as well.

Kikumaru nodded, and frowned at his watch. "I'll go." he muttered, stepping to the side for Atobe to pass.

Atobe marched by, triumphant, and Kikumaru followed him.

"You're paying for it, right?"

"WHAT?!?"


End file.
